Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly and an image capturing device with a wide field of view applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of various camera applications with different functionalities, many products, such as household appliances, game consoles, monitors, vehicles, electronic products and mobile devices, are equipped with optical lens assemblies, which are suitable for image assistances, image identifications and motion detections. Some of the products are required to be operated in low light environments, such as infrared devices for detecting the location of human. Thus, the optical lens assemblies of the products obtaining sufficient light would be necessary. However, conventional optical lens assemblies applied to these products usually have smaller apertures and are not suitable for low light environments; or have large apertures but with insufficient resolution power.